Chocolate: Supernatural Reloaded
by A Rainha
Summary: Sam e Dean, de volta à estrada, depois dos acontecimentos em Jericho. E uma barra de chocolate. Continuação de Jericho: Supernatural Reloaded. AU/Wincest/pre slash/Dean POV
1. Chapter 1

**Atenção: Fic de volta ao site. Aqueles que deixaram reviews da outra vez, muito obrigada, de todo o coração. Eu as mantenho guardadas comigo. **

Title: **Chocolate: Supernatural Reloaded**  
Category: TV Shows » Supernatural  
Author: A Rainha  
Language: Portuguese, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Supernatural/Romance  
Published: 10-23-09, Updated: 10-27-09  
Chapters: 2, Words: 3,827

**Chapter 1: Chocolate**

**Sumário: **

Universo alternativo. _Dean pediu para os liches de Jericho reviverem Sam, que tinha sido destroçado por lobisomens. Agora os dois procuram um jeito de reverter a natureza de Sam, que se tornará definitivamente um ser das trevas se usar seus novos poderes uma única vez. Mas não foi só isso que aconteceu na vida dos Winchester..._

**Continuação de Jericho: Supernatural Reloaded. Acho que dá para aproveitar sem conhecer a história previamente contada, mas com certeza faria mais sentido se você lesse o que aconteceu antes. Serão **somente dois capítulos** de introdução antes da sequência da história: Eu os Declaro Marido e Mulher.**

_**Aviso importante: Sam e Dean Winchester ou qualquer personagem que da série de TV não me pertencem. Mas esta história tem personagens originais meus, todos meus!**__Esta história contém linguagem imprópria e Wincest._

**Sua review é importante para mim.**

**Chocolate**

Cerca de seis meses se passaram desde o dia em que Sam e eu deixamos Jericho. E desde que Sam passou por aquela incrível transformação.

É assustador como meu irmão mudou e mesmo tendo sido indelevelmente conspurcado pelas trevas, como ele mesmo diz, Sam tornou-se melhor.

Definitivamente, Sam quer aproveitar sua segunda chance e meia.

De comum acordo, começamos a percorrer os estados não só em busca de uma resposta de como reverter a situação de Sam, como também, invariavelmente, bancando os caçadores do sobrenatural. Talvez fosse alguma herança no sangue. Tínhamos o faro. Conseguíamos identificar uma encrenca sobrenatural apenas ao ler uma noticia no jornal. Ok, confesso que Sam tinha mais jeito que eu para esta parte do negócio. Minha parte costumava ser dar a cara a tapa. Qual a novidade nisso?

Parecia simples: tínhamos o conhecimento, tínhamos disposição, tínhamos um carro.

Não era simples assim.

Em seis meses, sofríamos muito mais com as dificuldades de nos manter na estrada, do que com as tais caçadas ao sobrenatural.

Sam não era mais totalmente humano e apesar de conseguir manter-se acordado por dias a fio, às vezes eu o flagrava constrangido limpando o sangue que escorria do nariz, o cansaço embaçando seus olhos. Um travesseiro recheado de terra de Jericho não dava a ele o descanso necessário. Às vezes, durante o dia, ele simplesmente parecia distante, como um autista, embora melhorasse à noite. Descobri que ele faria a mesma coisa por tempo indefinido naquele estado, durante o dia. Como aquelas velhas lendas de vampiros que ficam contando grãos obsessivamente. Mesmo usando toda sua força de vontade para adiar a necessidade, ele precisava descansar. E tinha que ser sobre a terra da maldita Jericho.

_Maninho, você pode dirigir pela eternidade, se a estrada for reta... _eu ri na primeira vez que percebi, tentando descontrair. Mas não sei se ele estava no humor para entender a piada. Foi difícil tira-lo daquele transe!

Ainda assim, nenhum de nós queria dar o braço a torcer e admitir que Sam ficaria melhor em Jericho. Até porque, ele não ficaria.

Então às vezes voltávamos para o apartamento dele e Sam entrava em seu baú. E eu me deitava por cima, sobre a tampa. E dormíamos.

Já nessa época e neste estado, eu já tinha admitido para mim mesmo que não havia mais volta; minha obsessão e minha estúpida devoção tinham um nome bem pior que amor de irmãos.

Eu ficava deitado sobre a tampa daquele baú como um cão vigiando o sono de seu dono. Em outras ocasiões, eu procurava sua pele; o simples contato, um esbarrão, um abraço, me deixavam arrepiado, eufórico.

E Sam retribuía.

Droga, ele retribuía. Eu sabia. Eu percebia como ele ficava.

Todo mundo sabe que um homem precisa de espaço. Embora fossemos irmãos, não era exatamente o tipo de coisa comum ficar se abraçando, e olhando nos olhos... Eu não sabia se era certo colocar a culpa na nova natureza de meu irmão. Ele era um lich, mas bem, eu não tinha tido atração por nenhum outro lich, lá em Jericho. Tudo bem, um pouco pela Diana. Mas bem pouco. E olha que ela é linda. Mas com certeza, nem pelo loiro metido a galã Adrian nem pelo sombrio Severen. E bem, a Sarah não dava pra contar, mesmo.

Mas com Sam, bastava aquele velho sorriso de menino aparecer em seu rosto ou simplesmente tropeçarmos um no outro ao passarmos em direção ao banheiro e começávamos a nos olhar. Daquele jeito. Aquele jeito em que a eletricidade fica no ar por uns momentos. Então ele abaixava a cabeça do seu jeito de sempre, ainda sorrindo para mim, e nos distanciávamos com dor.

E então eu sabia que Sam também estava sentindo coisas estranhas no corpo quente e sem coração dele.

Estávamos parecendo um maldito casal. Ou quase um.

Havia um limite para tudo. Não estávamos preparados para atravessá-lo.

Um dia, eu estava realmente faminto e Sam apenas me olhando devorar o sanduiche. Claro que eu sabia que ele não comia (a experiência com isso tinha sido desastrosa e inesquecível), mas estendi o que comia para ele:_Quer?

_Quero._ele falou, e eu recuei, não queria vê-lo sofrendo novamente:

_Não, Sam, não vai te fazer bem.

_Talvez se eu somente deixar na boca. Para sentir o gosto.

Talvez não fizesse mal, e então eu o deixei morder o sanduiche, ainda receoso. Mas Sam ficou apenas lá, de olhos fechados, degustando o _cheeseburger_, mastigando com calma e por minutos longos eu fiquei observando sua expressão de satisfação, antes dele recorrer a um guardanapo para se livrar da comida.

Pode ser estranho, mas eu achei lindo. Vê-lo tendo prazer.

Eu poderia me masturbar por horas (mas sempre era mais rápido que isto) somente relembrando sua expressão ao provar um sabor.

Eu ficava imaginando a textura de sua língua úmida e morna, ficava sentindo o cheiro que ele deixava na ponta dos meus dedos ou mesmo na manga de minha camisa; ficava relembrando seu êxtase de olhos fechados, premidos, o movimento de seu maxilar e de sua mandíbula; seu pomo de adão, as veias de seu pescoço. Ficava ofegante só de pensar que ele estava tendo um prazer proibido para sua nova natureza. Gozava ao ver em minha mente seus lábios entreabertos abrindo aquele leve sorriso de satisfação e saciedade.

Então às vezes eu me deitava sobre o baú e ficava de olhos abertos, sentidos aguçados, excitadíssimo. Com vontade de me retorcer sobre aquela tampa como se nada me separasse de Sam. E me consumia de vergonha e desejo, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que somente aquele pedaço de madeira separava minha pele da dele. E eu poderia jurar que Sam não estava tendo um sono tranqüilo.

Passou a ser minha perversão secreta oferecer ao meu irmão um pouco do que eu comia. Sam ficava feliz. Dizia que aquilo lhe dava uma sensação de normalidade. Poder sentir o gosto das coisas. Ainda.

Juro que não sei o que ele pensava a respeito deste nosso ritual. Eu comia primeiro, normalmente falando das minhas próprias sensações sobre a comida. E sendo um puto fazendo aqueles _uhm_ e _ahm_ em sinal de aprovação. Depois eu oferecia um pedaço ou gole e então ele colocava na boca e também fazia os _uhm_ e _ahm_ e falava sobre suas sensações. Então, se nada nos interrompesse, eu ia ver TV e Sam ficava lá onde estava; quieto com seus pensamentos, ou ia para o computador.

Até que, em novembro, estávamos no meio de um caso de fantasmas; e na volta de minha saída a campo eu passei na conveniência para comprar alguma coisa para comer. Pensei no que levar para Sam. E a idéia de vê-lo comendo chocolate me pareceu pervertida e pecaminosa o suficiente para me deixar excitado na hora.

Já era bem tarde, eu cheguei e Sam estava com a TV ligada, sentado na única poltrona do quarto de motel, com alguns rascunhos na mão.

_Trouxe algo para você._eu provoquei, ele apenas sorriu. Apesar do tempo horrível lá fora, o clima no quarto estava agradável e meu irmão falou para eu tirar o casaco molhado. Era uma boa idéia, e eu tirei também a camisa úmida e as botas e meias. Sentei-me para comer. Normalmente eu falaria sobre o que tinha descoberto, mas eu simplesmente não podia me concentrar. Sam estava olhando para mim, bem, eu sentia o olhar dele sobre meu peito e sobre minhas costas, e confesso que aquilo me deixava completamente arrepiado.

_Uhn. Que foi?

_Nada.

Sam tinha os olhos muito escuros agora e eu ri, quase me engasgando:

_O que foi? Quer?

_Você disse que tem uma coisa para mim. Estou esperando.

Deus, eu nem tinha mais fome e de qualquer modo, minhas calças estavam me machucando. O jeans realmente estava me machucando e eu tentei me acalmar um pouco, um pouco que fosse, antes de pegar a barra de chocolate na mochila e abri-la. Bem, eu estava realmente provocando Sam, tirando lâminas do papel prateado que embrulhava o chocolate com bastante calma. _Strip tease_ de chocolate, já ouviu falar?

__Uhm._ _Sam suspirou_ você não imagina que cheiro bom tem isso daí. Estou com água na boca.

Eu sinceramente duvidava que o chocolate fosse páreo para o cheiro de Sam, de qualquer modo. Tirei um tablete e coloquei na boca.  
__Uhm!_ Este é mais amargo. Do jeito que eu gosto. Delicia.

Sam deslocou o corpo para a ponta da poltrona. Eu fiquei enrolando, derretendo o chocolate na língua só para ver Sammy desejá-lo. Até ele implorar, inquieto:

_Dean!

Então eu levantei, eu mesmo agoniado demais em retardar tanto aquele momento, e peguei um outro tablete. O chocolate a esta altura estava meio pegajoso entre meus dedos. _Está meio quente aqui, _lembro-me de ter pensado, não sem malícia. Olhei para Sam.

Sam olhava para mim. Não teve como.

Nossos olhos se cruzaram e eu senti aquele choque atravessar o meu corpo. O desejo subiu por meu corpo como uma fornalha, e eu hipnotizado pelos olhos de Sam simplesmente dei dois passos na direção dele e estendi meus dedos para sua boca, oferecendo o chocolate.

Sam entreabriu os lábios para recebê-lo.

Cara, eu não sei por que fiz. Jamais faria se tivesse pensado. Mas o problema é que eu não estava pensando. Estava só olhando o rosto dele e seus olhos e desejando muito ser aquele tablete de chocolate. Meu polegar e meu indicador deslizaram para dentro da boca de meu irmão, junto com o chocolate. Sam não reclamou, nem rejeitou. Senti sua língua acariciar minha pele, tirando o chocolate impregnado nela. Meu coração estava aos saltos, minha pelve latejava dolorosamente, minha barriga estava retraída de tensão e antecipação.

Sam passou a língua por entre meus dedos, sugou a ponta do meu polegar de olhos fechados e gemeu, eu não me contive e gemi também. Sua boca era mais quente do que eu imaginava. Muito mais.

Meu gemido fez com que ele abrisse seus olhos rasgados e oblíquos, brilhantes para mim. Inclinou seu rosto para frente e meu polegar sumiu dentro de sua boca, eu arfei enquanto observava, Sam me trouxe pelos passadores da calça jeans para mais perto, meu corpo obedeceu sem hesitação. Eu estava extasiado, perdido, consumido. Não havia um milímetro do meu corpo que não correspondesse àquela sucção deliciosa, eu ali de pé, Sam sentado na ponta da poltrona, e aquele quarto quente como o inferno.

Meus dedos em sua boca. O cheiro doce-amargo de chocolate. E a mão de Sam roçou o meu pau duro como pedra debaixo do jeans. Eu quase solucei. Ainda hipnotizado vendo e sentindo Sam sugando meu dedo e o chocolate.

E eu fiquei vendo Sam abrir minha calça, pegar o meu pau com a mão enquanto a outra ainda agarrava firmemente o cós do jeans, e vi quando ele abandonou meus dedos e abaixou a cabeça e começou a sugar meu pau, e puta que o pariu, ainda bem que ele não era tão bom nisso como em chupar meu dedo ou eu ia ficar louco de ciúmes. Sua boca úmida e inacreditavelmente quente era sensacional demais e tê-lo ali, fazendo aquilo... Eu iria ao céu, meu corpo estava totalmente entregue, meus dedos agora entrelaçados em seus cabelos.

Acho que foi o som do meu próprio gemido. Despertou-nos.

Eu soltei seus cabelos e Sam afastou seu rosto de mim. Tremíamos.

Estávamos em cima da linha. Eu olhei em seu rosto, há poucos segundos, luminoso. Agora uma mascara de angústia.

Fui eu quem falou. Não devia ter falado. Não era necessário.

_Não.

Sam virou o rosto. Estávamos ofendidos um com o outro. Envergonhados. Sam foi para o banheiro e eu fechei a calça. Fiquei ali no mesmo lugar, estático, horrorizado.

Os últimos seis meses passaram como um horrível teatro de depravação em minha mente. Éramos irmãos! Irmãos! E éramos homens! O que a gente pensava que estava fazendo? Nunca devíamos ter deixado as coisas chegarem àquilo.

Qual era a desculpa que eu tinha para aquilo que tínhamos estado prestes a fazer? O fato de não termos ninguém a quem dar satisfações? De sermos somente nós dois? De Sam ter me dado sua alma para cuidar?

Chorei.

Tinha medo de perdê-lo.

E ao mesmo tempo, não podíamos continuar. Não agora. Daquele jeito.

_**Continua...**_

**Deixa uma review, vai!**

_N/A: Se você quer conhecer a história completa, leia na sequência:_

_1. Supernatural Reloaded_

_2. Jericho: Supernatural Reloaded_

_3. Chocolate: Supernatural Reloaded_

_4. Reloaded: Eu os Declaro Marido e Mulher (ainda inédita)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lágrimas**

**Lágrimas**

Minha mente dava voltas e voltas e eu me sentia acuado entre meus sentimentos e a razão. Foi o toque de Sam no meu ombro que me trouxe a realidade. O rosto de meu irmão estava marcado pela dor, os olhos inchados.

_Sam...

Eu queria pedir desculpas. Por ter dito não. Por ter fingido que eu não queria. Por ter fingido que Sam tinha o controle. Por ter fingido que ele começara tudo. Não achava que iria adiantar, no entanto. Eu invejava a capacidade que Sam tinha de expor-se. De assumir riscos e de falar a verdade. Eu não tinha coragem de assumir nada do gênero.

_Você me perdoa, Dean? Eu não devia... Ter reagido assim.

Ele falou com uma voz fraca, porém firme. Estava cansado, eu percebia. Mas sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu não.

_Nós não devíamos ter reagindo assim, você quer dizer.

Depois de um momento reflexivo ele concordou:

_Sim.

_Sammy..._Eu estava na cama, Sam ao meu lado, me sentia encolhido ali, incrivelmente meu irmão mais novo conseguia, com sua presença e seu olhar vermelho, me deixar agoniado e pequeno. Intimidado. Eu sabia que íamos nos machucar muito, agora. Eu queria que ele simplesmente ficasse quieto, mas o conhecia bem para saber que ele tinha muitas coisas a dizer.

_Você está preparado para ver isto acontecer novamente?_Ele me perguntou, e embora eu soubesse que ele iria falar mais sobre isto, ao invés de simplesmente fingir que tinha esquecido, eu não esperava que ele fizesse a pergunta. Ou pelo menos, não esta pergunta. Eu olhei para ele e ele manteve o olhar nos meus olhos. Isto significava que eu tinha que dar uma resposta. E coerente, ainda por cima.

Eu desviei o olhar.

_Não.

Um muro de silêncio nos envolveu. Sam depois de alguns minutos suspirou:

_Eu vou embora.

Foi como um soco na barriga. A angústia que correu pelo meu sangue foi tão forte que eu senti meu coração sendo esmagado, literalmente. Sam estava pegando meu órgão bombeador de sangue com uma mão e apertando, tentando fazê-lo explodir; era o que parecia. Eu imediatamente segurei sua mão, como se isso fosse impedi-lo. Como se fosse quando éramos crianças e eu o impedisse de atravessar uma rua na hora errada. Ele não tirou a mão.

_Por que você vai embora? Por que aquilo voltaria a acontecer?

_Você acha que não voltaria a acontecer?_Sam me olhou com surpresa, com raiva, sua expressão um misto de riso de escárnio e dor.

_Você é _gay_, Sam?_Era óbvio que eu sabia que esta pergunta não podia ser feita logo agora, mas as coisas já estavam tão ruins que não podiam ficar piores. Eu precisava saber.

_Não, Dean._ele me respondeu, seu olhar poderia me matar. Mas sua voz apenas era pausada e venenosa._E você, é?

_Não._eu até tive vontade de recorrer a alguma piada infame, mas não me ocorria nenhuma. Eu tinha feito uma armadilha para nós dois. Bem feito. Estávamos presos nela e eu não queria deixar meu irmão sair. Que nome tinha isso? Que nome tinha o que eu tinha feito? Sam só não me matava com seu olhar indignado, porque eu já estava morto de vergonha.

_Escute Sam...

_Não, Dean: escute você. Eu estou tão arrependido quanto você. Não se trata de quem ia comer quem quando a gente estivesse lá, brincando de chocolate no dedo. Trata-se...

A minha cara deve tê-lo feito ficar vermelho. Ele se interrompeu, agastado.

_Cara, o que a gente tá fazendo? Acho que passamos por uma barra. Acho que...

_Eu não acho nada, Dean. Eu sei. Eu sei o que eu sinto. E acho que sei o que você sente.

_Não._minha negação era uma súplica para que ele não dissesse aquilo em voz alta. Para que ele nos poupasse da vergonha. Sam levantou-se, andou pelo quarto._Dean. É melhor eu ir. Precisamos de um tempo. Longe.

-Mas nós temos algo muito mais importante. Sam! Te salvar é muito mais importante para mim do que...

_Eu não quero ser salvo se isto significar perder você. Como irmão._Sam novamente me encarou. Eu fiquei com um nó na garganta. Eu sabia que precisávamos de um tempo. Mas como eu poderia deixá-lo, naquela situação?

_Eu não posso simplesmente...

_Você pode, Dean. Você deve. Você não pode partilhar da minha maldição.

_Então, o que significa ser seu irmão?_eu praticamente rosnei, porque agora, diante do que poderia acontecer, o incidente de horas mais cedo parecia insignificante.

Mas Sam estendeu seu braço e sua mão tocou meu peito. Tocou o amuleto.

_Você não entende, Dean? Você já tem o melhor de mim. Se é que é o melhor. Eu te devo tudo. Você foi minha referencia; meu norte. Tudo o que eu fiz, até agora... Foi para tentar ser como você. Ou talvez melhor que você. Para que você também me admirasse, Dean. Mas eu jamais conseguiria. Por que você é inimitável. E eu não queria te desejar deste jeito.

Eu olhei para o amuleto sob sua mão, completamente embaraçado com a sinceridade desconcertante de Sam, sua capacidade de dizer tantas coisas sem que parecessem falsas ou idiotas. Eu queria chorar, mas sabia que não devia. Ainda tinha certeza de que o meu velho-novo Sam nunca faria o que era certo se me visse chorar.

Ele continuou, provavelmente entendendo meu silêncio como dúvida.

_Podemos não falar nisso, mas... E então? Vamos fingir que não é assim e por quanto tempo você acha que vamos agüentar, vivendo dia e noite juntos? Sem ninguém entre nós? Acha que eu não percebo? Seis meses e você não saiu com nenhuma mulher, em lugar nenhum! E nem tentou, Dean!

_Porque... Quem eu quero... Quem eu quero é você._As palavras saíram com tanta dificuldade de minha garganta que eu sequer reconheci minha própria voz.

Sam me olhou de cima para baixo, não sei como ele faz isso sendo tão alto, mas ele consegue.

_É por isso que temos que dar um tempo.

_É. Eu sei.

Sam me abraçou, eu o apertei comigo querendo muito que ele soubesse que eu não tinha raiva, ou nojo, dele. Acho que ele soube, por que Sam ao se afastar sorriu:

_Vai ser bom. Eu vou aprender alguns truques sozinho. Você vai ter mais mobilidade.

_E quando nos vemos novamente?_Eu perguntei. Sam abriu um sorriso. Eu entendi. Ele tinha o mesmo medo que eu tinha.

_Quando a gente estiver melhor. Ou no Natal. O que acontecer antes.

_O que acontecer antes, então.

Fiquei olhando Sam, com vontade de mandar todo aquele pudor e moralismo para o inferno, quem éramos nós, assassinos, malditos, marginais de nossas próprias vidas, tentando bancar os puritanos?

Mas eu sabia o porquê. Sam não precisava dizer. Estávamos tentando manter alguma dignidade.

Então tínhamos que partir. Um do outro.

Por amor.

**FIM**

_Deixa uma review aí, vai!_

_N/A: Se você quer conhecer a história completa, leia na sequência:_

_1. Supernatural Reloaded_

_2. Jericho: Supernatural Reloaded_

_3. Chocolate: Supernatural Reloaded_

_4. Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os Declaro Marido e Mulher (ainda inédita)_


End file.
